servampfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tsubaki
Tsubaki '''(椿) — jest głównym antagonistą serii. Znany jest również pod nazwą '''Who is coming? lub Tsubakiniu (nazywany tak przez Berukię). Jest najmłodszym z ośmiu Servamp'ów, przez długi okres czasu nie znanym dla braci i siostry. Wygląd W ludzkiej postaci ma średniej długości czarne włosy z kilkoma kosmykami opadającymi na twarz. Ma czerwone oczy, czasem zasłonięte przez wąskie okulary. Ubrany jest w czarną yukate, przewiązaną w pasie czerwonym, wąskim paskiem. Na ramiona narzucony ma biały płaszcz, który od wewnątrz na dole ma czerwony pas. Na nogach nosi drewniane geto, które dodają mu 9 cm. Jego bronią jest katana wyciągana z zasłoniętej ręki, a używając jej pojawiają się płatki kamelii. Jego zwierzęcą formą jest czarny lis z dwoma ogonami. Wnętrze jego uszu jest białe tak samo jak pyszczek, "skarpetki" na łapkach i końcówki ogonów. Oczy lisa są ciągle przymrużone lub zamknięte. Osobowość Emocje Tsubakiego są bardzo zmienne, choć wciąż się uśmiecha to wciągu krótkiej chwili potrafi roześmiać się lub rozpłakać. Swoich podwładnych traktuje jak rodzinę przez co zawsze rusza im na pomoc osobiście. Jest również bardzo pobłażliwy w stosunku do nich i szanuje ich zdanie. Lubi abstrakcyjne myślenie przez co był zachwycony podczas walki z podwładnymi Lawlessa, którzy przebrani za wieloryby czekali na niego w lesie. Gdy pojawia się zaczyna padać deszcz. Historia Wiadomo, że był przetrzymywany lub współpracował z C3. Po niedopatrzeniu organizacji uciekł Fabuła Po raz pierwszy jest wspomniany przez Berukie podczas walki z Mahiru i Kuro. Następnie pojawia się odbierając pokonanego podwładnego z rąk Mahiru. Przedstawia się wtedy i wypowiada wojnę swoim braciom. Kuro odpowiada, że nie zna nikogo o tym imieniu, słowa te wywołują u Tsubakiego śmiech. Dochodzi do wniosku że żaden z jego braci go nie zna. Po zakończeniu salwy śmiechu przedstawia się jako ósmy Servamp. Po całej akcji Tsubaki przemienia się w lisa pytając Mahiru czy nie spotkał innego Servampa. Mahiru myli zwierzęcą formę Tsubakiego z psem, wywołując u Servampa kolejny atak śmiechu. Chłopak pyta się Tsubakiego czemu ten chce zabić swoich braci ten odpowiada, że ludzkie rodzeństwo przecież też się kłóci. Na pytanie czy to on morduje ludzi potwierdza to twierdząc, że nie przepada za ludźmi Po tych słowach atakuje Kuro, Mahiru próbując uratować swojego partnera chce uderzyć Tsubakiego plecakiem jednak Servamp bez problemu unika ciosu. Zadaje pytanie chłopcu czy wie ile ludzi wczoraj umarło po czym znowu zaczyna się śmiać. Kiedy Kuro odmawia krwi Mahiru i zmienia się w kota, Tsubaki przygniata go swoim geto. Opowiada chłopcu o tym co planuje: chce, żeby wampiry skoczyły sobie do gardeł, planuje także zebrać swoich siedmiu braci by ich wszystkich zabić. Kończąc swój monolog zaczyna dusić Mahiru ten mówi, że nikt go nie zna dlatego, że od wszystkich się odgradza. Servamp odpowiada, że dlatego wszczął wojnie bo to też jest formą komunikacji. Chłopak dopytuje się kto jest jego panem, po czym sam próbuje się zmierzyć z Tsubakim nadając mu imię, Servamp jednak szybo interweniuje po czym postanawia zabić Mahiru. Jednak All of Love ratuje chłopaka i jego partnera. Postawiony przed faktem dokonanym Tsubaki jest lekko zawiedziony, bierze Berukie i razem idą na sushi, wspomina także o mistrzu, który nadał mu imię. Tsubaki jest później wspominany podczas rozmowy z Misono i Lilym oraz podczas spotkania Servampów. Ponownie widzimy Tsubakiego w barze z Berukią. Servamp upomina swojego podwładnego, że nie zwraca się talerzy zabranych. Partner pyta się o to kiedy krętacz się zjawi na co ten odpowiada, że już jest. Zaczyna gadać z przybyłym podwładnym którym okazuje się Sakuya. Tsubaki będąc w dalszym ciągu w barze z Sakuyą i Berukią kontynuuje rozmowę z podwładnymi. Podczas walki Sakuyi i Beriuki z Mahiru, Kuro, Misono i Lilym, pojawia się rozmawiając ze swoją podwładną Otogiri. Mimo tego nie pomaga podwładnym pokonać wrogich Servampów i ich panów. Odchodzi widząc szaleństwo Sleepy Ash'a. Później Mahiru spotyka Tsubaki'ego w barze sushi, gdzie Tsubaki wpada w śmiech po żarcie wujka Mahiru. Servamp zaczyna mówić o łowieniu ryb co wydaje się dla chłopaka niezrozumiałe i bezsensu. Tsubaki postanawia opowiedzieć Mahiru o przeszłości Sakuyi, po skończeniu historii śmieje się z Mahiru, że jest najlepszym przyjacielem Sakuyi a nie znał jego przeszłości. Po zakończeniu śmiania się prosi o rachunek mówiąc, że nie chce awantury gdyż jego braciszek się wkurzył. Następnie Tsubaki gra ze swoimi podwładnymi w madżonga przegrywa jednak z Otogiri. Berukia wtedy żartuje, że widzi Mahiru Shirote po czym pokwituje, że jest to niemożliwe żeby dostał się na 30 piętro wywołując u Tsubakiego atak śmiechu. Po tym Tsubaki porusza temat swojej wojny porównując ją z festynem po czym zaczyna się maniakalnie śmiać, przez co zachłysnął się swoim śmiechem szokując podwładnych. Wspominany jest podczas rozmowy Mahiru i Mikuni'ego, a gdy Kuro wychodzi z budynku jest świadkiem wręczenia mu listy przez członka C3. Podczas letniego festiwalu Tsubaki jest obecny nadzorując swojego podwładnego Shamrock'a przy wykonywania misji. Po wybuchu kolejnych bomb podwładny razem z Tsubakim obserwują całe zajście nazywając je ceremonią pogrzebową.' Kiedy Mahiru zostaje porwany do placówki C3 dowiaduje się, że Tsubaki niegdyś należał do tej organizacji. Tsubaki wysyła swoją podwładną Otogiri do posiadłości Arisuinów po to aby pokonała Lilyego. Po udanej akcji Servamp dzwoni do Otogiri, dziewczyna odpowiada, że sprawia jej kłopoty dzwoniąc tak wcześnie, za co Tsubaki przeprasza. Rozmowę jednak przerywa Mahiru, który wleciał prosto na dziewczynę. Dowiedziawszy się tego Servamp prosi o włączenie na głośnik w celu rozmowy z Mahiru. Tsubaki zaczyna się śmiać dając chłopakowi do zrozumienia kto jest po drugiej stronie telefonu. Wyjaśnia jak można zerwać kontrakt z Servampem, poprzez zniszczenie prezentu podarowanego na początku jego zawarcia. Chłopak orientuje się, że dał swojemu koci dzwoneczek co wywołuje u Tsubakiego śmiech. Dopowiada, że grupa C3 chciała oczyścić świat z popiołów, ale im przeszkodził. Dodaje, że zamierza pokryć całą kule ziemską popiołami, a to tylko część planu. Na pytanie Mahiru co zamierza odpowiada mu śmiechem po czym się rozłącza. W apartamencie Tsubaki informuje resztę swoich podwładnych o udanej misji, na co Shamrock i Berukia mówią, że oni zrobiliby to szybciej. Tsubaki odpowiada, że przy nich Sakuya zrobił się jakiś oswajały, na jego słowa, że zawsze taki był Servamp wybucha śmiechem co skutkuje tym , że upada z krzesła. Na koniec podchodzi do siedmiu zapalonych świec oznaczających jego siedmiu braci i zdmuchuje jedną oznaczającą Lilyego. Tsubaki negocjuje później sprawy związane z koncertem Lichta i opuszcza teatr pozostawiając swoich podwładnych. Potem gdy dowiaduje się o śmierci swoim podwładnych z rąk Lawlessa, płacze przepraszając za ich los. W szale porywa Servampa Chciwości udowadniając mu, że zadarł z niewłaściwą osobą. Po walce Lichta z Higanem dzwoni na zgubiony przez podwładnego telefon prosząc znalazce o oddanie zguby. Gdy dowiaduje się, że komórka jest w posiadaniu Misono zaczyna się śmiać, po krótkiej negocjacji zgadza się na wymianę zakładników, Lichta i Lawlessa na Lilac'a. Następnego dnia atakuje Mahiru w tramwaju iluzją lisa stworzoną z krwi i ognia. Żałuje wtedy, że spudłował gdy dowiedział się, że nie ma z nim jego podwładnego. Później dowiaduje się, że jego podwładnego schowali gdyż nie widzi go ani z Nieczystością, ani z Pychą. Po chwili dzwoni Misono, Tsubaki odbiera od niego telefon. Po krótkiej rozmowie wyrusza na wymianę, lecz jego podwładni oznajmiają, że to pułapka i nalegają żeby to ich wysłać. Jednak Servamp nie zgadza się na to mówiąc, że ufa im tak jak oni jemu i nikogo nie zdradzi nawet jeżeli ktoś będzie mu nielojalny. Dociera do lasu przy posiadłości Arisuin, gdzie spotyka podwładnych Lawlessa przebranych za wieloryby. Po ukazaniu kluczy do pokoju przetrzymywanych zakładników dowiaduje się, że Lilac jest w kostiumie jednego z nich przez co nie może ich zaatakować. Następnie rozpoczyna „zabawę w chowanego”. Umiejętności '''Transformacja: Tsubaki potrafi zmienić się w lisa i człowieka. 'Iluzja: '''List stworzony z ognia i krwi. Cytaty * "Hahahahahahahahaha... ale nudy" * ''Ej, nie wolno zwracać zabranych talerzyków, Berukia(do Beruki w barze) * "Zabawa w chowanego z wielorybami w lesie. Tak, ten poziom abstrakcji do mnie przemawia." (Podczas walki z podwładnymi Lawlessa) * Nawet jeżeli ktoś mnie zdradzi ja nigdy nie odpłacę mu pięknym za nadobne. (do swoich podwładnych) Ciekawostki * "Tsubaki" to kwiat znany też pod nazwą "Kamelia". Jest rośliną herbacianą, a w okresie zimowo-wiosennym wypuszcza pąki kwiatów. * Jego ulubiony kolor to czerwony. * Nie lubi swojego rodzeństwa i opowieści o cudzych snach. * Lubi spacerować. * Jego ulubioną potrawą jest Inari sushi i wszystko o smaku zielonej herbaty. * Gdy Mahiru chciał nadać mu imię, Tsubaki powiedział, że ma już imię i wspomniał o "Mistrzu". * Śpi do południa. * W bonusie (5 tom) nazwał Sakuye "yandere". * Jest bardzo wrażliwy na punkcie swojego wzrostu. * Płakał po śmierci swoich podwładnych (zabitych przez Lawlessa). * Jego Seiyuu (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) jest wokalistą OLDCODEX, zespół wykonał opening do anime "Deal With". * Prawa ręka Tsubaki'ego jest zawsze ukryta. * Tsubaki jest leworęczny. * W pierwszym sondażu popularności zajął miejsce 6 z 1570 głosami. * Jego angielski aktor głosowy jest zaręczony z angielską aktorką głosową Otogiri. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Servamp Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wampir Kategoria:Antagonista Kategoria:Żywi